


Domestic Drabbles

by JustFunctionality



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Romance, Smut, cooommeee baccckkk, in my pants, just kidding, no don't run away!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFunctionality/pseuds/JustFunctionality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Magnus trying to get Alec's attention....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hard As a Rock

Magnus leaned back in his chair, tilting dangerously as he looked at Alec. Alec was busily working on his laptop, oblivious to everything around him, including Magnus. Sunlight danced from the open window, painting Alec with hues of gold.   
Alec, Magnus decided, Really was gorgeous. Gorgeous in the way he laughed, when he smiled at Magnus in that loving way. Gorgeous when he gave Magnus his uttermost attention.  
“Allleec,” Magnus moaned, trying to Alec's attention.   
Alec ignored him and continued typing furiously, his brow furrowed in concentration. He really did look adorable like that.   
“ALLEEC,” Magnus repeated, louder this time.   
“I think you should know that I’m sleeping with your brother, and Isabell. I kicked a puppy recently. t’m also molesting cats, and crossdressing in my free time,” added Magnus sarcastically, as Alec continued to ignore him. Magnus stalked over to Alec and sat down on the plush, very purple sofa next to Alec, where he continued to poke him annoyingly. Until Alec looked away from the screen.   
ALec glanced up, pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.   
“Did you say something?” he asked bewilderedly. Magnus rolled his eyes.   
“What?” enquired Alec, perplexed. Magnus didn’t answer, instead grabbing Alec’s laptop (much to his protest) and crawling into his lap- much like a cat. Alec huffed exasperatedly, but allowed Magnus to snuggle into his sweater. Now it was Alec's turn to watch Magnus, him and his obnoxiously sparkly hair.   
After a while Magnus commented, “You know, I think the sofa would have been softer.”   
“Shut up,” Alec replied, eyes raised upwards as his face coloured red.   
“No, but seriously. I’m like, sitting on a rock.”   
“Shut up!”


	2. Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why Magnus and Alec would be doing that at a freaking party (their own, nonetheless). Perhaps for a dare? More prompts please! And yes, I will use that cat-underwear thing. Meh

“Hey, Isabelle,” Jace said, tilting his head in acknowledgment. He had to speak loudly over the speakers that were blaring music. The Lightwoods, Clary, and Simon had come to the party Magnus was hosting, after endless pleading (coming from both Alec and Magnus).   
Isabelle looked up from her phone. “Hey,” she replied.   
“Do you know where Alec is?” asked Jace, craning his head over the party-goers. “I don’t see him…”  
Isabelle shrugged, flipping her dark hair back before she continued to madly text, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

After searching for quite a while for Alec, and Magnus for several minutes, Jace decided to go widen his search berth, and went in the general direction of Magnus’ room. Maybe they were primping themselves up…. Maybe they were gossiping… Maybe….. Jace stopped mid-thought as he heard …. strange noises emitting from… Where? Magnus’ room?   
Jace silently glided to the door, careful not to make a sound. He stopped as he heard muffled sounds coming from inside Magnus’ room.   
“Magnus…. Ahh… AH!”   
Wait a second. Was that Alec? What could Magnus possibly be doing?   
“Nngh!” Jace heard Alec breathe, along with a long line of profanity.Magnus was definitely trying to hurt or possibly even kill Alec. It was now or never. Jace opened the door and froze- it was like his blood was being replaced with ice. Magnus was not trying to kill Alec- no, not at all. In fact, one might say that Magnus was in fact ‘pleasuring’ Alec. Jace released a breathe he had not realised he was holding and tried to quietly step back. However, events didn’t go as planned, because the Gods of Fate hated Jace, he stepped on a creaky floor board.   
Magnus immediately looked up, face flushing (if possible) even more. Nothing could match the look of horror on Magnus’ face- except, maybe Alec’s. Or Jace’s.  
“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!?” screamed Alec, hurriedly wrapping a blanket around himself.   
“I- I didn’t know!” Jace replied, cringing as Alec threw a pillow at him.   
“YOU JUST HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING, DON’T YOU?” continued Alec.  
“I thought Magnus was trying to kill you!!”   
“WELL WE FUCKING WEREN’T WERE WE? WHY WON’T YOU FUCKING LET ME HAVE SEX IN PEACE!!!”   
Jace didn’t reply, instead politely averting his eyes.  
“Get out! GET OUT!!!” yelled Alec.   
Jace did so, locking the door behind him. Well. That, as they say, was that. Jace left soon after, ignoring Isabelle and Clary’s questions inquiring how he looked ill.   
And Magnus and Alec soon had a very enjoyable afternoon. The end.


	3. That, And A Bit More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus! Alec! Stuff! Well, that should've gotten your attention. Mostly one sided craziness from Alec... 'Nuff said- read on!

“Alec,” Magnus said in what he hoped was an assuring way, “You’ll do fine.”  
Alec glared at Magnus, who blinked back reproachfully. “I. Will. Not. Do fine. Care to remind me why the bloody hell I’m going to drive this insane little metal box?”  
“It’s called a car, Alec darling,” Magnus intoned. He patted Alec’s knee. Alec swatted Magnus’ hand away.   
“All right. Let’s begin,” Magnus said. “What’s the first thing we do?”  
“Run screaming, while flailing our arms dramatically?”   
“...No…Try again.”  
“We leap out of the windows in sheer desperation to live,” monotoned Alec.  
Magnus tilted his head and pouted. “Alec. Mon petit chou-”  
“Excuse me, but did you just call me your little cabbage?” Alec squinted at Magnus, as if squinting would reveal the answer.   
Magnus rolled his kohl-lined eyes melodramatically. He waved his hand at the stick-thing.   
“Oh. Right.” Alec said. He pulled the so indicated stick thingy and the car rolled forwards. Slowly. Mangus waved to a little girl as she raced before them in her tricycle. She looked about four.   
“Alec, go a little faster. You’re going at a measly five miles. I know you can go faster than that!” Magnus wiggled a glitterised eyebrow at Alec suggestively.   
Soon, they were racing down the streets of Italy, swerving past pedestrians in a crazy way.   
“If you don’t like how I drive, stay off the sidewalk!” Alec yelled at an old Italian man who’d been cursing at them while waving his cane.   
“Alec! Slow! Down!” Magnus screamed into Alec’s ear. It was no use. Alec was laughing maniacally.   
“Nope! You wanted fast, and here it is! Blimey, this is great!” Alec yelped joyfully. He raced out of the village and they sped out into the country, dirt flying behind them. They came to a stop, and Magnus immediately pulled the door open and collapsed on the front of the car.   
“Never. Again.” Magnus wheezed. Alec grinned as he pulled Magnus up.   
Alec’s eyes glowed with a light of their own. One might say that they were beautiful, but Magnus thought ‘insane’ or ‘crazy’ might be a word more suitable right now.   
Alec pulled Magnus into a deep kiss, fisting Magnus’ shirt as he pulled him closer. That, and a bit more, silenced Magnus. For a while. Until he started screaming again, but not out of pain. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine. If you see any, do find the time to comment and tell me so! :D


	4. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Magnus is hungry.

“Huuunnngrrryyy,” bemoaned Magnus.  
Alec rolled his eyes and pretended not to hear him. It wasn’t that hard, what with the crowded lunchroom and all.  
“Alec,” Magnus said, delivering a poke to Alec’s side. “Me. Hungry.”  
“Magnus,” Alec replied, as he copied Magnus’ homework down for him. “That. Too. Bad.”  
“Oh, c’mon! You can share, can’t you?”  
Alec shook his head no. “This is _my ___food, which _I ___brought. It’s your own fault for not thinking ahead.”  
“B-but!” Magnus threw his arms into the air. “I choose to live in the moment! Let the repercussions await, hn?”  
“Whatever. Starve.”  
Magnus scooted closer to Alec. Alec scooted away. Magnus came closer, pressing in on Alec’s personal space.   
“Please?”  
Alec tried not to inhale Magnus’ sweet scent because _damn ___. He was just so- So. There were no words to describe him other than his name.  
“Fine,” Alec said as he held out his sandwich.  
Magnus’ eyes widened, but was soon replaced by a smirk. “Okay,” he said, as he leaned closer- much too close.   
“Here!” Alec jammed the sandwich into Magnus’ mouth.   
Magnus was still hungry after that. But not for food.


	5. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's an AU so~ Mmhm. Very short, and I wrote this on notes so I'm really sorry if the format is weird. ..

I look up from my journal as something _clinks ___against my window.  
It's dark out, the moon just coming up, a round globe resting gently in the sky.  
Full moon.  
I cautiously tiptoe to the window and open it. Hey- you can never be too sure. Could be a murderer, or the like.  
"Alec?" Someone whispers urgently. "You there?"  
Magnus. A smile blooms on my face at the sight of him. I quickly hide it. Of course, only he would come over at midnight. But why, I don't know. I'm not anything special.  
"Yeah, I'm here," I answer just as softly. I kneel down, resting my chin in my palm, peering down at him. "What're you _doing ___?"  
Magnus grins, his teeth glinting from the light of the streetlamps. "Look, there's a concert down at the Bend," he drags his heels across the pavement. The Bend is an old, unused barn down at the creek, used mainly for parties and concerts.  
"And?" I prompt.  
"And, you should come," he smiles.  
I look back into my room, then at Magnus. "I. . . I don't know Magnus."  
"C'mon, Alec. Please?" He twists the hem of his shirt.   
"Fine," I finally say, giving into the pleading look on Magnus's face. The parents were out today anyways.  
I slip into old, worn out shoes. Heave one leg out of the window, then the other, and drop ungracefully into the bushes beneath my window. Good thing my room was on the first floor.  
Magnus grins, his sparkling hair glinting sharply, strangely in the moonlight.  
We start walking, his hand just brushing against my own, even though the road is wide enough for ten people.  
"Who's playing today?" I ask, trying not to steal glances at Magnus.  
"Oh, just Simon and Jace, y'know, their gang."  
"Nice," I breathe, because speaking is not so easy when you're this close to Magnus. "W-what's the name of their band nowadays?"  
Magnus shrugs. "I think it's Golden Steel Hero. Or was it Catastrophic Llamas?"  
I laugh.  
*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*  
It's packed here, hard to breathe. Too many people, too little space. The lights aren't turned on, and the only lighting is the moonlight shining through the slats of wood. Magnus calls it classy. I call it cheap.  
"Look!" Magnus points to the stage. "Finally!"  
Simon walks onto the stage, grinning broadly, his beat up guitar cradled in his arms. Jace walks in beside him, hair mussed and mic in hand.  
"Hey!" Jace greets the crowd. "Are y'all ready for this?"   
The crowd screams it's reply. "Yes!!"  
Then- ear splitting electric guitar, song after song, each one beautiful and different in their own way.  
"Needle and thread, flesh and bone," Jace croons, in one of the slower songs. "Full of regret, yeah, heartbreak is home."  
The crowd echoes the lyrics. "Heartbreak is home. . ."

__Another song, Magnus pressed against my side, and his hand is suddenly in my own. He smiles devilishly.  
 _I don't want this ___, I feel like screaming. _If this is love, than I'm an addict. ___  
What do other people think, a small voice at the back of my head asks.  
 _Shutupshutup ___, I silence it. I don't care.  
 _Yes ___, the voice says. _You do ___.  
There's a fire in my chest that's moved to my hand.  
 _Do you feel this? ___I want to ask him. Is this happiness?  
"Last song!" yells Simon. "Then we have to go, capische?"  
The crowd groans its disapproval.   
Then Simon takes a mic too, nodding at Eric.  
Simon takes a seat next to Jace, and they start to sing.   
"So I wake up to the silence of cars, piercing and piercing like knives in a fist fight," they sing, their lonely voices melding together.  
I turn around at an urgent pulling of my sleeve. "Magnus?"  
"Let's go," he says. I oblige.  
*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•  
He's swinging my arm back and forth as we wander down the road. It's probably past midnight, and I don't care. I don't care that I don't care.  
Magnus' fingers curl over my own, and they fit together well- not perfectly- because this is not a romance novel. My hand is a little smaller than his, and looks sort of eerie, all ghost pale against his own tanned one in the moonlight  
"I should probably take you home," he finally says.  
I shrug. "Probably."   
"But I don't want to."  
"Me neither."   
We walk in silence, but it's not awkward or anything. It's nice.  
We finally end up beneath my bedroom window.   
Magnus faces me, still not letting go of my hand. "Did. . . Did you have fun tonight?"   
I nod.  
"What was your favorite part?" He prods.  
I smile. "This part," I say, kissing him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad?  
> Please leave comments/edits. Or just, ya know, how much you loved it. *laughs*


End file.
